


New Obsession

by atlanxic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blood, Non-binary character, Other, Piercings, Pre-Canon, Unsafe Piercing Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: Crow isn't surprised when one set of piercings turns out not to be enough for Kiryu.





	New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that DIY piercings are dangerous and you probably shouldn't do them, and you definitely shouldn't do them with some old safety pin you found lying around. Do not follow the examples of this fic: go see a professional.

"Hey, your ears look nice," Kiryu says, and for a minute, Crow's not sure what they're talking about.

"Thanks?" he replies.

"When did you get them pierced?" Kiryu continues. They're sitting on the concrete floor, sprawled limbs taking up entirely too much space for their slender frame.

"Oh, I did them myself," Crow says. He hadn't thought about it in a while, used to the weight of his earrings. "I must've been like twelve or thirteen at the time, it's a wonder they didn't get infected."

"Woah, really?" Kiryu's leaning forwards, interest piqued.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just the lobes."

"Do mine," Kiryu says. Their eyes are lit up like they've found a new obsession, and Crow knows enough about them to know that if they have, it's going to get out of hand. But if it's just the lobes, well, he doesn't really see the harm.

"Sure," Crow says. "No problem."

Half an hour later, they've gathered things approximating what they need from around their makeshift lair. A safety pin, a lighter, a pair of Crow's old stud earrings, an eraser.

Crow heats up the safety pin, letting it go red hot and then blowing on it to cool it. Kiryu watches in rapt fascination. They've been into the homebrew energy drinks again, Crow can tell from the way they're shaking. Not violently, just barely enough to be perceptible, but it's there.

The pin cools black instead of silver, but Crow figures that's fine. He scoots over to be kneeling beside Kiryu.

"This might hurt," he warns, as a matter of procedure. He knows Kiryu won't care. He positions the eraser behind Kiryu's ear.

"As if," Kiryu scoffs, but they still flinch just a bit when the pin goes through. They laugh, mania tinting their voice.

"Is that it?" they ask, still laughing, while Crow drags the pin back out. Their flesh sticks to it, it comes free with just a tiny drop of blood.

"I've still gotta put the actual piercing in," Crow responds. "But yeah, that's it."

"I should've asked you to do this ages ago," Kiryu says. Crow pushes the stud in.

"Have you been thinking about it for a while?" Crow asks.

"Not seriously," Kiryu replies. "Just every once in a while, like 'it'd be cool to have piercings.'"

Crow crawls to Kiryu's other side to start the process over again.

"I'd really like to get my tongue done, honestly," they continue, while Crow places the eraser. "Do you think you could do that, too?"

"Tongue piercings are dangerous," Crow replies. "I'm sure I could figure it out, but it'd be safer to get someone who knows what they're doing to do it."

"I trust you," Kiryu replies easily. This time, they barely seem to notice the pin sliding through their ear.

"Well I'm happy to hear it," Crow says, smiling. "But seriously, get a professional to do your tongue."

Crow affixes the other earring. Kiryu touches it, an expression of wonder on their face.

"Hey, thanks," they say, and stand up.

"No problem," Crow replies. "You should turn them a couple times a day, but if you fiddle with them too much, they'll get infected."

"Sure thing," Kiryu says, still fiddling with them.

 

\---

 

Crow isn't surprised when one set of piercings turns out not to be enough for Kiryu, but he is surprised that they ask Yuusei to do the next set. He comes back to their lair after a few rounds of cards with the neighborhood kids and finds Yuusei crouched at Kiryu's side, pin in hand.

"Couldn't wait for me to get back?" Crow asks, smiling.

"You know it," Kiryu replies. "You're out more than you're in some days, I ain't waiting around all day."

"I can take over from here if you want," Crow tells Yuusei.

Yuusei nods, but says, "It's fine, I want to finish what I started."

"Serious as ever, huh," Crow teases, but Yuusei doesn't acknowledge it.

Jack is sitting on a chair in a corner nearby, crossed arms and crossed legs. Crow flops onto the ground beside him, and they both watch.

They can't really see the pin slide through Kiryu's ear from here, but they can see the moment it happens clear on their face. A brief instant of something between surprise and pain, and then a manic grin splits their face, laughter spilling from between their lips.

Yuusei's face is steady, concentrated. His hands are steady too, as he slides the new piercing in.

When he does the other side, the gallery can see a bit better. The pin piercing through flesh, Kiryu's laughter, the stud going in. This time, the studs are little eyes.

Kiryu seems to notice them admiring the studs. "Cool, aren't they?" they ask, face lit up like Christmas.

 

\---

 

"I could do it, too, you know," Jack says, out of nowhere about two weeks later.

"Do what?" Crow asks.

"Piercings," he replies.

"Well, I guess," Crow replies. It's not hard, but somehow he doesn't feel like he'd want Jack pointing a needle at him.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Kiryu says. "A set from each of you."

And Crow can see the appeal of that, for sure. Piercings as memories, piercings as a proof of the bond between them. There's almost a certain romance to it.

It's less romantic when, three days later, he comes home to find Jack crouched over Kiryu, Kiryu kicking him in the stomach and screeching that they'll do it themself.

"It was not that bad!" Jack announces.

"It was awful!" Kiryu replies. "No way in hell I'm letting you do the other one!"

"What's going on here?" Crow asks. The two of them untangle themselves like children caught roughhousing. Crow can't keep himself from smiling.

"Jack fucked up my piercing," Kiryu pouts.

"I did not!" Jack says, and it sounds authoritative in his voice, but there's blood dripping onto Kiryu's shoulder, and the same crimson hue stains Jack's fingers.

"What the fuck did you do?" Crow says, and kneels at Kiryu's side. He uses his shirt to mop up the blood and is surprised to find that underneath it all, the piercing itself doesn't look too bad.

"He couldn't get the piercing in," Kiryu replies. "But he wouldn't fuck off and let me try it!"

"I had the situation under control!"

"You did not!"

"Do you want me to do the other side?" Crow asks.

"I can do it!" Jack insists.

"Like hell you can!" Kiryu shouts back, shielding their other ear.

In the end, despite Jack and Crow's attempts to convince them, Kiryu doesn't get a sixth ear piercing.

 

\---

 

"Hey, do my tongue," Kiryu says, lying on the floor.

"I told you," Crow replies. "Get a professional for that one."

Kiryu is quiet for a minute, and then says, "What about my eyebrow, then?"

Crow thinks about it for a minute. "Sure," he replies.

Kiryu grins wide, and Crow decides that it's worth it already.

He ends up straddling Kiryu's lap, pinching at their face with one hand and holding the by now well-used safety pin in the other.

Kiryu is staring up at him, excitement obvious across their face.

"This might hurt more than your ears," Crow warns. He feels a little bit in over his head, but he's not about to admit it. He just hopes it goes through straight.

"Hit me," Kiryu replies, still grinning wide.

Crow pushes the pin through. There's more resistance than there was for the ear. For half a second he thinks it won't work, and then it's through. A drop of blood rolls down Kiryu's face and gets caught in their eyelashes.

Kiryu cackles, looking up at Crow, looking more alive than Crow thought it was possible for a person to be. They're vibrating again, tremors evident under Crow's hands.

He leans down to kiss them on a whim. They kiss back, hard and eager, clutching at his hair and the back of his vest. For a minute, Crow forgets that he still needs to put the actual piercing through and gets lost in the intensity of the kiss.

When he pulls back, Kiryu is panting and laughing, lips just a bit redder than usual. A thin drop of blood is running down their cheek, their hair is a bit of a mess. It takes everything Crow has not to kiss them again.

Instead, he reaches for the piercing.

Pushing the curved barbell through is more difficult than the straight studs for the ears, made worse by blood obscuring the hole. Kiryu winces beneath him. Crow has to tell them to stop squirming twice before he manages to get it through.

He does get it through, in the end. Kiryu touches it, wonder written across their face.

"Hey," they say, voice low. "Kiss me again."

And Crow doesn't see any reason not to indulge them.

 

\---

 

Really, Crow should have known that if he kept refusing to pierce Kiryu's tongue, they'd find a way to get it done anyway. Crow had been expecting- well, maybe more hoping- that they'd find a professional, and that one day they'd come dancing into their shared hideout with a sore mouth and a wide grin and announce that they'd gotten their tongue done.

Instead, he comes back to find Yuusei straddling Kiryu on their ratty old couch, pulling on their tongue, holding a needle.

"Hey!" Crow shouts. They both turn to look at him. Kiryu's tongue slides back into their mouth.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Kiryu says.

"Don't you what's up me," Crow scolds. "I told you that if you're going to get your tongue done, you need a professional."

"I've gotten all my piercings so far from you guys," Kiryu says. "I'm not about to let some stranger do the best one."

"I've done my research," Yuusei says calmly. "I think I can do this."

"You think?" Crow repeats back to him. "Fuck that, don't do this."

"Crow," Kiryu says, and their face is serious now. "I don't need your permission for this."

The words ring like a slap in the face, but they're true. Crow storms out.

Later, Kiryu tells him about it. Yuusei's grip on their tongue, Yuusei's hands in their mouth, Yuusei's cool and concentrated gaze focused on them like a microscope. It sounds erotic, the way they talk about it.

Yuusei's account of the event is a bit different. Weeks of study. Procuring a real piercing needle, pre-sterilized, and a stud piercing of surgical steel. Making sure someone would be available to help if he fucked it up. Making sure he knew enough to think he wouldn't.

Crow wants to stay angry at them but finds that he can't. Reminds himself that it's about trust, and just because he couldn't trust himself to do the job, doesn't mean he can't trust Yuusei to. After all, what are friends for.


End file.
